


Mama, Just Killed a Man

by LucienCrow



Series: The Parker Kids [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucienCrow/pseuds/LucienCrow
Summary: Little Alice wakes up screaming, only, nobody's there to help her. Peter is nowhere to be found, Tony and Pepper are nowhere to be found, and every other Avenger is nowhere to be found. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and clutching her blanket close, she stumbles through the halls of the compound. Doors are left open, signs of struggle evident in every room. She tries to ignore the wetness in her pants, and she tries to ignore the panic and memories of the nightmare echoing in her mind. Where is everyone?What she stumbles upon will forever change her.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Parker Kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. put a gun against his head

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Trauma-related nightmares, mild violence, kidnapping

Little Alice wakes up screaming, only, nobody's there to help her. Peter is nowhere to be found, Tony and Pepper are nowhere to be found, and every other Avenger is nowhere to be found. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and clutching her blanket close, she stumbles through the halls of the compound. Doors are left open, signs of struggle evident in every room. She tries to ignore the wetness in her pants, and she tries to ignore the panic and memories of the nightmare echoing in her mind.

_Where is everyone?_

She ignores Bruce's room, and she ignores Clint's room; she knows Bruce isn't good with comfort and knows Clint is too tired to be woken up. Peter isn't in his room, his sheets are a mess, and his lamp is knocked over. Tony and Pepper are missing from their room as well, sheets astray halfway across the room from the bed, and pillows flung everywhere. The necklace Alice had made for Pepper is still laying on the nightstand, and Pepper always wears it.

Stepping into Natasha's room, she finds it in a similar state as the last rooms, and she finds Pietro, Wanda, and Thor's room the same, too. She starts to cry when she finds the kitchen, gym, and main room all empty and torn a mess. There's a small sound that draws Alice out to the entrance. The grass is damp as she steps onto it with bare feet, and she can see Peter being dragged towards a van by two very large and scary men. Without meaning to, her tiny fists drop the blanket and she's running towards Peter.

"Bubby!" She screams.

Petter doesn't yell back to her, and he continues to plead with the two scary men.

"Bubby, please!" Alice screams, sobbing. "Come back!"

The van doors are opened, and she gets a glance at all of the Avengers, and Peter is dragged even closer to the van. He finally gets a kick to land on them, and one of the men keels over; the driverside door gets thrown open and someone far too familiar gets out. Her mama (May Parker) storms over to where Peter is struggling to get away from the second man, and she pulls out a gun. Alice stops to the sound of a gunshot, but she quickly starts running again to where Peter is lying on the grass bleeding.

By the time she gets over to Peter, the van is gone with not a trace of where it went. She tries to push on the wound, but the blood just keeps on coming, covering her hands as much as possible with blood. A small whimper leaves her throat, and she instantly gets up to sprint inside the compound to find a phone or to find Bruce or somebody else. She's sobbing, hands covered in blood, pants soaked in pee, and all Alice can think about is May taking away her family.

The door is loud on opening, and a worried Pepper rounds the corner to find Alice collapsing to the ground with a sob. She hurries over to her, and she pulls her into a tight hug. Frantically, she looks down at her hands where the blood was to find it not there. All around, the main room is no longer a mess, all of the pillows where they belong, pictures on the walls, and not cracked.

"What's wrong?" Pepper signs once she's moved her away to make eye contact. "Are you okay?"

Alice frantically shakes her head. "Bubby's bleeding. In the grass."

Pepper looks up to see Natasha round the corner with Tony and Peter already standing there, worry laces her features as she cradles Alice back to her chest. A frown spreads on her face when she continues to sob and talk about May shooting Peter and how everyone was kidnapped. When Alice is calmed down, Peter comes over to comfort her, too.

"I'm not bleeding," Peter signs to her, "and nobody is kidnapped."

Alice shakes her head. "But I saw her."

"How about you sleep in my room tonight? I can protect you from May," Peter offers, smiling.

Hesitantly, Alice nods, giggling softly when Peter picks her up, eyes meeting Natasha's for a moment before she tucks her head into Peter's chest. She doesn't move much when she's laid down on the bed except to curl up against Peter. There's a soft hum from Peter, and he starts to hum a lullaby he used to sing to her when they were younger.


	2. pulled my trigger, now he's dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky ends up becoming Alice's comfort person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Trauma-Related Nightmares, Sadness, and Mild Violence

The next night, Alice chooses to sleep in her own room. A terrible mistake on her part because she wakes up screaming again, and she can't find anyone for the second night in a row. She goes outside to find no van or any sign of her family. Back inside, the main room is organized, and she chooses to just curl up on the couch and has FRIDAY turn on a movie.

"Of course, miss Alice," FRIDAY responds. "What movie would you like?"

Alice shrugs, clutching her blanket close.

"What about the Little Mermaid?" FRIDAY's voice is soft.

Hesitantly, Alice nods her head, bringing her legs to her chest and staring intently at the screen.

\--

Bucky is the first one awake again, as always, and he goes to the kitchen to find Alice sleeping on a couch in the main room. She's awake, watching Pocahontas 2, curled up against the arm of the couch with her blanket clutched in her hands. He steps into the main room, sitting down silently next to the girl, and Alice freezes up. Something loud happens on the movie, drawing her attention away from the new figure next to her back to the screen.

He glances at the clock: **1:17 am**

"Pocahontas 2? I haven't even seen the first one," Bucky signs shakily, not realizing Alice has her hearing aids in.

"Putting on Pocahontas," FRIDAY says, and Alice felt thankful for Tony's specifically made hearing aids that allow her to actually hear. "Specifically for Master Barnes."

Alice giggles a bit, "call him Bucket."

FRIDAY humors her request, and the two of them watch Pocahontas and then Pocahontas 2 after that. By the end of Pocahontas 2, Natasha is up; she sits down next to the two of them as Mulan starts to play on the TV (Alice glances at the clock: **3:02 am** ). Clint joins them after that, and by the end of Mulan, Pepper, Wanda, and Pietro had joined them in the main room. Alice had curled up against Bucky by this point, hugging his flesh arm, and Peter makes sure to take a picture.

When Tony appears with Joey in his arms, Nat moves to the other couch as Alice scrambles over Bucky's lap to curl up next to Tony. Bucky moves over quickly to let them have room so they can snuggle, and the next movie comes on Cinderella. At the end of the next movie, Alice had fallen asleep against Tony. They put on a random comedy movie, not suitable for the sleeping kid, and continue to sit in the main room.

"Bubby!" Alice screams in her sleep, sitting up with her eyes screwed closed.

When the still asleep girl's feet hit the floor, Bucky jumps up to grab her shoulder, pulling her back against the couch to keep her from moving forward any. Another gut-wrenching scream leaves her throat, and she thrashes in his grip. She cries her brother's name again, followed by a much softer 'don't leave' before her eyes fly open, and she's shaking like a leaf. Everyone in the room is silent except for Alice sobbing, and Bucky is sitting down off the couch, kneeling beside her.

Everything in her body hurts, and there's a loud ringing in her ears; the clock reads: **5:11 am**.

"Take her hearing aids out," Tony says, trying to keep his voice down. "They're causing her pain."

Bucky is quick to do so, and the ringing is relieved almost immediately. In as soft a voice as she is able to manage, FRIDAY notifies them that Alice hadn't taken her hearing aide out the previous night and hadn't taken them out for the scheduled break. Though the girl has full hearing loss, the hearing aids were created by Tony to momentarily repair the damaged parts causing her deafness. And, to Alice's dismay, wearing them for a long time causes incessant ringing and pain.

Alice softly whispers Bucky's name through her sobs, taking a moment before stumbling out the almost inaudible words, "I'm scared."

With as much care as possible, the supersoldier picks the girl up, cradling her gently and silently to him as he sits on the couch. Alice cradles to his chest, clinging onto his flesh arm whilst trying to force herself to stop crying. Softly, Bucky rubs her back with his metal arm, trying to convince her that everything is alright and that everyone is safe.

\--

"What's wrong with her?" Tony asks.

"I'm not that kind of doctor," Bruce is quiet for a moment then, thinking. "Post-traumatic stress disorder. She's got it all; the traumatic experience, the nightmares, the flashbacks, the avoidance of motherly figures, the self-blame, the isolation, the repression, the hypervigilance, the jumpiness, and the inability to concentrate half the time."

Tony takes a moment to steady his voice. "How do we help?"

"Love will help. Therapy and medicine will probably help, too," Bruce responds, glancing at an exhausted-looking Alice leaning against Bucky.

She's too out of it to hear what was being said, too tired, but Bucky heard every word, and his flesh arm tightened around the girl. Memories of Hydra echo in his mind, ones that he could remember, at least. All he can think about is the pain Alice is going through, and the intense hatred for May and Ken Parker surfaces once more. A soft noise leaves the girl's throat as she clings harder onto the supersoldier's arm; the girl closes her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep for the first time in a week, comforted by Bucky.


End file.
